Access Granted
by msgordo3
Summary: Prequel to 'De-nied'. The story of how Draco and Ginny, Blaise and Luna and Dawn and Connor came to be.


Title: Access Granted (1/1)

Author: msgordo

Rating: R (language)

Pairings: D/C, Dr/G, B/L

Disclaimer: Not mine, not a one

Synopsis: Hearts meet souls…

A/N: This is for all the sick, sick little puppies that were so fascinated by the events in 'De-nied' and wanted to see the first meeting between our heroes and were all extremely worrying in their urges to see Connor, Draco and Blaise once more outwitted by the girls. Preferably with violence. :grins: Unsurprisingly the girls were all over this idea and only too happy to help.

Dedications: This one is for Laura alone; you're in all our thoughts and prayers, babe.

The first indication Connor Angel had that his interrogation of the newest batch of prisoners in the great wizarding war was not going to go according to plan was the chamber pot that bounced off his head as he strode masterfully through the dungeon door and the female voice that yelled in triumph, "SCORE!"

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy hurriedly scrambled back out of the way as their friend stumbled backwards with a startled curse and then the boys ducked as the broken leg of what looked like a chair came hurtling out after Connor attached to a very, very annoyed brown haired girl who seemed to be intent on seeing just how hard she could stake their American friend with her impromptu weapon. "GET THEM!" The girl's voice was strident with purpose and fury and Blaise was astonished to realise that - in sharp contrast to the prisoners he usually met – the rather skinny girl didn't seem to be at all alarmed to be the captives of the most feared dark wizard the world had ever seen. In fact - from the rather feral grin on her face – she seemed to be quite enjoying herself.

Then Blaise was too busy trying to evade the blonde haired missile that had erupted through the dungeon door after the one currently doing her best to kill Connor and to process the fact that he himself seemed in imminent danger of getting a good smacking.

"MALFOY, YOU BASTARD!" Draco found himself gaping as he suddenly received an armful of spitting mad redhead, earnestly and single-mindedly trying to brain him with the chamber pot that had been discarded after it had bounced so dramatically off Connor's rather bruised forehead. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Connor, meanwhile, found himself twisting and turning most ungracefully in a bid to avoid the original wielder of the chamber pot as she stabbed determinedly at his chest with her chair leg. "Murdering sons of bitches." Stab. "Sodding brown nosing dark wizarding lovers." Stab. "Arse licking poofy mommy's boy WANKERS!" Sta…"HEY!" The girl glared in outrage out of the eye that wasn't swollen and bruised in her face as Connor snatched the wood away from her and then delivered a lightening fast kick to his shin and a truly ferocious punch to his jaw. "Give that BACK!"

Connor glared back and resisted the urge to punch her other eye black. "You do know you're my prisoner, right? I give the orders around here, not you!"

The girl looked unimpressed and slapped him again, neatly dodging the grab he made for her with his free hand. "Bite me!" She turned into his body and slammed an elbow back into his mid-section with a grunt. "Twat."

Connor lost patience with the mad creature, dropped the chair leg and spun her around to swing one fist and clip her on the jaw before snatching her off her feet in a tight one arm hold as she crumpled in a dazed heap. "Crazy chick!"

"BASTARD!" The howl of rage from the girl that Draco had just managed to clumsily subdue echoed through the dim corridor outside the cell. "BLOODY, FUCKING…Mmmph!"

Draco smirked at Connor as he clamped a hand over the spectacularly foul mouth of the girl in his arms and tilted his head as he yanked her writhing body off the floor and braced her against his hip. "Feisty little bitches, aren't they?"

Connor snorted as he looked down at the limp body dangling over his arm, the clawing red-faced girl in Draco's hold and then finally at the girl hanging from Blaise Zabini's ears as she apparently tried to unscrew his head from his body with brute strength alone. "Blaise, just knock her out and get her back in the goddamned cell."

Blaise looked up from where he was staring into a pair of incensed blue eyes with a rather bemused expression and squeezed the two wrists he held in his hands wryly. "You may feel that approach works with women, Angel, I on the other hand deal with the opposite sex with a little more finesse." He cleared his throat and radiated goodwill as he looked down at his attacker once more. "My dear girl, all you are achieving at this particular moment is giving my poor ears some rather nasty little pinches with those ragged nails of yours. Now, I suggest you let go and go back into your cell like a good little prisoner and I'm sure with the minimum of fuss and threats we can bring this distasteful captive business to a swift conclusion and have you and your rabid little friends on your way to a much more suitable locale before nightfall."

The girl paused in her admittedly futile efforts, stared up at the man holding her wrists in an implacable grip, appeared to give some thought to his words and then brought her bony knee up to lodge firmly in Blaise's naively unprotected groin. "Actually I think I prefer the unlisted emasculate-the-smug-poncy-bastard option, thanks." She stepped back as Blaise let go of her wrists and folded in half with a satisfyingly stunned wheeze. "Yes, that's definitely the choice for me." Her knee came up again and met his face as he bent towards the floor. "You always were an insufferable git, Zabini."

Draco - already fairly rattled by the sight of his friend so neatly dealt with – did a double take and recognition dawned as he got his first good look at the filthy female dervish that had seriously put a crimp in any plans for the continuation of the Zabini line. "Lovegood!"

Luna Lovegood turned from where she was smiling gently at the sight of Blaise Zabini curled up on the floor and trying to cuddle his groin and his nose at the same time and looked serenely at Draco as though being taken prisoner and attacking former school mates happened to her every day of her life. "Hello, Malfoy." Her gentle smile widened as she reached under the rather bedraggled robes she wore and pulled out a chunky black metallic object. "Could you put Ginny down now please? I'd really hate to have to shoot you and these things really are dreadfully noisy."

Draco darted a bewildered look at Connor when the American cursed and backed up against the damp stone wall of the corridor and then looked back at Luna. "You'd hate to do what?"

Connor tightened his grip on the girl in his arms as she gave a low moan and started to show signs of coming out of her daze and glared belligerently at the baffled Draco. "I thought you said they were stripped of their weapons before they got tossed down here?"

Draco looked even more confused and eyed Luna in sudden wariness. "Well of course they were. First thing the Death Eaters did was take away their wands."

Connor rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And you didn't think it might be a good idea to take away the things that can blow a hole the size of a fucking football in your head at the same time?"

Draco frowned. "What's a football?"

Luna clucked her tongue in annoyance, kicked Blaise in the ribs when he started to show signs of reviving and waved her mystifying weapon through the air pointedly. "Look, as fascinating as this is, could we please just follow my demands and no one will be hurt." She had the grace to blush as both Connor and Draco darted extremely speaking looks at the male body lying at her feet. "Well, no more than they already have. Please release my friends."

Connor nodded at Draco as the wizard looked questioningly at him. "Do as she says." He took a petty satisfaction in dropping the girl he held against him on her skinny ass and grinned tauntingly at Luna as she scowled in condemnation at him. "Hey, just following orders…OOF!"

Luna smirked as she watched one deceptively fragile fist rocket up from the floor and make friends with Connor's groin. "Really? That's okay, looks like I'm starting a trend." She switched her still annoyingly calm gaze to Draco as Connor folded and joined Blaise on the floor with an inelegant honk. "I'm waiting, Malfoy."

Draco looked somewhat nervously down at his two friends on the floor and then down at the redhead clamped against his chest with sudden dark foreboding. "When you said Ginny, you didn't mean the littlest Weasel by any chance did you?"

Luna stopped looking serene and started looking positively gleeful. "Oh yes."

Draco closed his eyes. "Oh bugger." He forced himself to release the suddenly lax body he held and licked dry lips. "Look, Weasel, there's no need to…ugh!"

Ginny pulled her knee out of his groin and assisted Draco on his way to the floor with a sharp slap to the back of his head. "There bloody well is, Malfoy. There's every bloody need." She turned and grinned at her two companions. "Okay there, ladies? Dawn, you alright?"

Dawn Summers climbed to her feet and kicked Connor on general principles as she gingerly worked her jaw from side to side to assess the damage caused by his sucker punch. "Yeah, he hits like a girl." She kicked the Destroyer again as he wheezed in protest at this opinion of his legendary martial skills. "Doofus."

"We'd better get them back inside the cell in case anyone comes to check up on them." Luna stepped back and coolly sighted down the barrel of the gun as though she had been using it all her life. "Get them in here."

Ginny clapped her filthy hands together merrily and ruthlessly took the opportunity to get some equal opportunity kicking in as she treated all three men to a close up encounter with her small, eager feet. "You heard her, get moving, you pig swill!"

Dawn flashed an enquiring grin that lit up her dirt streaked face as she helpfully aided Connor in crawling on his hands and knees with a firm shove to his backside from her own foot. "Pig swill? That's a little medieval, isn't it?" She sauntered after three extremely sore evil doers and, going with the theme of the day so far, kicked it shut behind her as Ginny bent to relieve Draco and Blaise of their wands and then to frisk Connor for any muggle weapons as Luna covered her. "You're letting the dungeons get to you, sweetie."

Ginny sneered and backed away from the three men on the floor clutching two wands and several daggers in her hands. "Just think of me not so much as the damsel in distress, but more the damsel that distresses right back."

Connor finally stopped clutching his groin and glared up at his former captive through embarrassingly watery eyes. "Don't I know you?"

Dawn looked down and scowled most impressively considering her face was streaked with dirt and she still only had one working eye. "Your dad boinked my sister once."

Connor blinked. "What?"

"Dawn Summers, pleased to meetcha." Dawn nodded curtly and then flashed a radiant grin. "Well, not really pleased to meet you, more delirious about beating the crap out of you but you get the point. By the way, your dad is like way pissed with the whole working-for-the-dark-side thing you got going on here, broody Junior. Prepare for a major ass kicking when he catches up with you."

Connor blinked again, processed this new information and then muttered darkly, "This is exactly why I ditched you Californian freaks, you're all so fucking weird."

Dawn looked outraged. "We're weird? Who was it exactly who got in a little snit with his daddy and ran off to play with evil incarnate exactly? You pussy."

Blaise – keeping one careful eye on Luna and Ginny – tilted his head at Connor questioningly. "Is it me or is this day not going at all like we expected?" He flicked an appraising glance at Dawn and said sourly, "You do realise that you're our prisoners and that we hold your very lives in our stained and evil hands, ladies?"

Ginny, Luna and Dawn looked at each other, looked at Blaise and then – rather annoyingly – burst into highly amused giggles. "Yeah, like we'd let some second rate minion take us out!" Dawn chortled merrily as she leaned back against the wall and watched the three men climb to their feet and try and regain some of their somewhat tattered dignity. "Puh-lease. If anyone's going to be killing our asses then it's going to be head snake-boy himself." Dawn dissolved into giggles again at the wounded looks on the three male faces. "You three killing us…ha!"

Draco was feeling most put out and scowled his most menacing scowl as he said icily, "Actually, that's the plan. We were going to come in here, torture you horribly, make you beg for mercy and then…will you stop LAUGHING!"

Ginny waved a weak hand from where she slumped against the wall and moaned as her already slightly bruised ribs protested at the great whoops of laughter currently wracking her skinny body. "So…sorry. It's just so…so…"

Luna tried to bring her own mirth under control and only succeeded in snorting like a pig in a rather unattractive manner. "Rid…rid…ridiculous!" She snorted louder at the absolutely incensed expression on Blaise's face as he stood sulkily at Connor and Draco's side. "I mean, you three and the…"

"Torturing!" Nearly helpless now, Dawn bent slightly at the waist and wrapped her arms around her torso and stepped in when Luna ran out of air to speak and succumbed to a severe attack of the hiccups. "And the…the…begging for MERCY!"

Ginny toppled over and lost her grip on the recently captured wands as she collapsed on the floor. "US!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she whooped away on the grimy dungeon floor. "Begging!"

Draco scowled even harder and spat bitterly, "You know, you could at least pretend to be utterly terrified and in fear for your maidenly virtues."

The three girls paused briefly – hiccups from Luna notwithstanding – stared at their three opponents incredulously and then promptly fell about laughing again. Extremely loudly.

Connor ignored the wands lying on the floor, the extremely easy to re-capture daggers that Ginny was barely hanging onto and the gun that Luna was now dangling from one unsteady finger to lean back against his own wall and cross his arms over his chest somewhat petulantly. "Am I the only one starting to take this kinda personally?"

"No." Blaise was feeling decidedly snippy as he peered down at Luna's now scarlet face. "You'll do yourself an injury if you continue in this manner, Lovegood."

Draco tapped his foot in annoyance as Blaise's comment served no appreciable purpose in calming the hilarity in the room and he snapped, "There are a multitude of other Death Eaters upstairs, you know. We could quite easily shout for them and then you'd all be in very serious trouble."

Ginny's hand flapped pathetically in the air. "Merlin…don't." Draco looked momentarily gratified that his dire threat had worked where all the others had failed and then turned puce when Ginny continued to splutter, "You're going…to…to…tell on us!"

Dawn whooped with renewed laughter and wiped her streaming eyes. "Oh God! That's so funny!" Her voice rose to a mocking whine. "I'm telling my evil masters you're being mean to me."

Luna fought valiantly past her hiccups to join in the mocking. "Sir, sir; the prisoners keep calling me bad names! Make them stop!"

Ginny nearly choked on her own tongue. "The warriors of the light are cheating, it's not fair!"

Thoroughly at a loss as to how they'd lost control of what should have been a fairly routine torture-the-helpless-prisoners-and-then-kill-them-horribly session, the three thoroughly bewildered targets of the mockery took refuge in dignified silence and waited as patiently as they could for the laughter to stop.

Plus – not that any of them would admit it – they were also reluctantly curious as to why the three captured females resolutely refused to show even a smidgeon of the proper fear that might be expected in their current predicament.

Eventually – tortuously – the giggles died away until the only sound in the cell was the rather harsh gasping for air from three overworked sets of lungs and the occasional stifled hiccup from Luna as she slumped in a heap against the wall and wiped the tears of amusement from her face. Blaise thought about glaring at her menacingly, ran the probable outcome through his head – more hysterical laughing and possibly more taunting – and instead settled for enquiring reasonably politely, "Are you quite done now?"

Luna bit her lip, tried to stifle another hiccup and nodded in the affirmative. "Yes." She hiccupped again and looked almost apologetic. "Sorry. All done."

Looking hopeful, Draco said warily, "I expect that was a nervous reaction, was it? The true horror and hopeless futility of your situation sunk in and you succumbed to an understandable fit of the hysterics."

Ginny bit her lip and swallowed another chortle. "Um, no. Not as such." She shrugged. "Sorry."

Connor took a much more direct approach. "You're all going to die. Painfully and slowly."

Dawn rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "No we're not." She settled herself more comfortably on the floor and flicked her long hair back out of her face. "We'll just get our breath back and then we'll get going. We promised a friend we'd be back by nightfall and he'll be really pissed if we're late."

Understandably, the three men were fairly taken aback at the calm pronouncement. Blaise coughed awkwardly. "Look, I hate to keep bringing this up, but you do realise that you're prisoners, correct? As in, you can't actually leave here."

Luna looked up from where she was rather mournfully contemplating the sorry state of her very first muggle manicure that she had gotten only that morning. "Yes, so you keep saying." She flashed Blaise a warm, understanding smile and continued in a reasonable voice, "But we really haven't got the time today and we really do have to meet someone tonight, what about we pop back in tomorrow about midday. Would that suit you any better?"

Boggle-eyed, Blaise stared at Luna and wheezed, "Pop back in? POP BACK IN!" His hands flapped around at the ends of his arms with a little less than his usual grace and he practically howled, "This is the stronghold of LORD VOLDEMORT, you do not just POP IN whenever you feel like it!"

Luna blinked reproachfully. "Well you really should guard it a little better then. Honestly, we'd already strolled up three floors and tampered with your potions store before anyone even noticed we were here." She shook her head chidingly. "We are in the middle of a war here after all, Zabini."

Ginny watched with interest as Blaise made an alarming hissing noise and turned scarlet with rage. "Well done, Luna, I think you broke him." She smiled sunnily at the incoherent ex-prefect. "Excellent, one less slimy bastard to kill off come the day of reckoning then." She leaned over and slapped her friend on the knee encouragingly. "Go on, see if you can do the other two while you're at it."

Dawn grinned up at the silent Connor and winked saucily at him. "Hey, I'm up for it if they are."

Connor's eyebrows shot up so high they very nearly hit his hairline. "You think offering to sleep with us will make us let you go?"

Dawn's grin widened. "Nah, you're gonna let us go anyway, but you gotta admit it's a pretty tempting offer. We've seen the dogs you guys have floating around here pretending to be women, a little warrior of the light ass in the immediate future has to get your engines revving a little, right?"

Draco pressed a weary hand to his eyes and ignored Ginny's suddenly assessing look in his direction. "Right. Once more from the top. We are evil, you are not. You are prisoners, we are your captors. This does not bode well for future liaisons."

Dawn's grin melted into an unmistakable leer. "Ah, come on, think outside the box a little. Don't be so predictable. All the power you guys got between you and you can't think of anything better to do with it than to serve some skanky soon-to-be-dead guy?" She winked again at Connor and jumped to her feet in a sudden burst of energy. "We can be out of here and on our way to the light side of the force in under an hour. It'll be a hoot."

Draco looked terribly affronted and ignored the hoot comment. "I am not predictable."

Dawn rolled her eyes and bent to assist Ginny to her feet. "Yeah, sure. I've heard all about you, Dragon-boy. The big cheese in the snaky house at Hogwarts, heir apparent to the big-ooky Malfoy name and all around bad egg." The amused expression faded from her face and she tilted her head, suddenly serious. "Only it seems that every report we get about you from our intelligence network keeps telling us that you still talk the talk, but you're kinda slow on the draw when it comes to the whole rending of the innocent thing these days." Radiating approval, Dawn flashed a wide smile. "We like that in a guy. Big thumbs up from the side of good for the not bathing in the blood of virgins and sacrificing the helpless thing."

Blaise recovered from his near stroke with admirable speed and glared accusingly at Draco. "I told you someone was bound to notice all those bandages and healing potions being smuggled down to the dungeons one of these days, but did you listen? Oh no, not Draco bloody Malfoy. You just had to go and catch sodding humanity, didn't you?"

Luna smiled at his outraged face and interrupted smoothly. "Don't worry, Zabini, we were all really impressed with the way you helped Hannah Abbott escape from Flint last year when he caught her spying in Albania. She was singing your praises for weeks!"

Blaise's mouth shut with a snap and his eyes narrowed. "I did not, and I resent such an outrageous slut being cast upon my name! I'll have you know…" He shut up when he caught three knowing female smirks and folded his arms defensively across his chest as he avoided Connor and Draco's pointed looks. "Bugger. She said she wouldn't tell anyone."

Luna crossed the dungeon floor to pat soothingly at Blaise's arm. "She didn't tell everyone, just us." She smiled at Blaise's pessimistic look. "Promise. Everyone else still thinks you're a utterly heartless git."

"Hmm." Still unconvinced, Blaise allowed himself to be soothed by the rather ravishing female that Loony Luna Lovegood had grown up into. "Well, then. I suppose that's acceptable."

Connor glared in challenge at Dawn. "I don't do nice." He swept a condemning look over his two currently less-than-menacing associates. "Or mercy. I'm a complete ruthless bastard."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I know, and that's exactly what our side needs." She paused and then remarked smugly, "Of course, it might be a little hard to convince the Ministry of that when they have the sworn testimony of twenty-three muggle children that the 'growly man with the really strong arms' personally led them out of a blood sacrifice and then bought them all some sweets before dumping them at their local hospital and calling the police to make sure their families knew where they were."

Connor flushed to the roots of his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dawn smirked. "Whatever you say, Destructo-Boy."

Ginny laughed and crossed to the cell door, completely unconcerned by the fact that they still had to get past hordes of definitely evil wizards and witches upstairs and some rather nasty demons and other assorted evil-doers in the grounds. "Well, are you coming then?"

Blaise caught his wand as Luna retrieved it off the floor and flung it to him, made himself ignore the insistent niggle of interest as she flashed another one of her surprisingly seductive smiles and said grouchily, "Just don't expect me to start cosying up with bloody Potter and his adoring hordes. I may be a little more ambiguous about my loyalties these days, but I'm still a bloody Slytherin and damn proud of it!"

Luna tilted her head and said encouragingly, "Good for you!"

Draco caught his own wand as it flew through the air and bowed to the inevitable as he saw the astonishingly wicked glint in Ginny's smoky eyes. "My father is going to kill me."

Ginny grinned and said cheerily, "Not if Ron sees you first."

Dawn laughed at Draco's less than happy face as he followed Ginny from the cell and then turned to hold out a hand to Connor with an uncharacteristically understanding look on her face. "Come on. Time to go home."

Connor stared at her hand and then into her eyes. "Don't they say you can never go home again?"

Dawn paused and then took the step that Connor couldn't and caught his fingers with hers as she said, "Yeah, but I generally find that 'they' are idiots. Let's go make them eat their words." She tilted her head and looked into his hesitant face mischievously. "And possibly their entrails too."

Connor stared down into her dirt-streaked face and muttered, "You're all crazy."

Dawn nodded and said with utter confidence and complete truth, "Yep, but you'll learn to love us." She tugged him out the door and looked back over her shoulder to add, "And you won't find a hotter piece of ass in any known dimension."

Connor stumbled, stared at said ass and then said the only reasonable thing he could under the circumstances. "So, seriously, just how mad is my dad?"

The End.


End file.
